


Little Things

by OverbearingStruggles



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jalex (All Time Low), M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Stand Alone, teenage jalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbearingStruggles/pseuds/OverbearingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can always count on Jack for surprises and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2010. Made a few edits for the new home.

Jack had a way of always being there for Alex, even if Alex didn't realize he needed someone to be there for him.

They were making a long trek back home from one of their weekend gigs. Rian at the wheel, Zack sitting shotgun, Jack sprawled out on the bench and Alex was curled up on the floor.

Jack sat with his back against the side of the van, long legs stretched out on the seat, and stared down at Alex below him. He was curled up as much as he could be in a hoodie that was at least two sizes too big, mostly asleep. The van, however, was freezing and Jack could see Alex shivering a little.

Jack could only take looking at Alex’s subconscious uncomfort so long before it stopped being cute and got kind of worrisome. It wasn’t like Jack wasn’t cold too, so he grabbed a ratty blanket from behind the bench on the floor and lowered himself next to Alex as gracefully as possible.

Of course, grace didn’t come easy with being so lanky, so Jack’s legs kind of just tumbled onto Alex, stirring him awake and almost causing Jack to get hit in a reactionary flail. As Jack got settled, throwing the blanket and an arm over Alex, he laid his head down to Alex’s wide eyes staring at him, frozen.

Jack smiled and snuggled as close to Alex as possible, mouthing “sorry,” but beaming. Alex fought back a smirk and responded with a groan, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder and trying to soak up some warmth.

Jack could still feel him shiver a little but it wasn’t long before he noticed Alex’s breathing start to even out against his neck and the little tremors stopped, Alex crashing hard.

. . . . . . . . . .

For three days, Alex had been, pissy. He wasn’t so much avoiding everyone, because it was impossible to do so being at school together, but he wasn’t there either.

Finally, Jack just showed up at Alex’s house, unannounced. Alex wanted to be annoyed, but Jack shoved a Starbucks cup at him and said, “Cheer up, emo kid,” as he marched in.

Alex didn’t even have time to react. He’d been treating all the dudes pretty shitty lately and really just wanted to be left alone. He hadn’t returned anyone’s calls or texts, assuming they’d get the hint. “Huh?”

“I was gonna bring you an ice cream cone but how the fuck was I going to drive with that? I brought movies,” Jack hunched over the breakfast bar, licking the end of his straw where the whip cream from his drink was. “Dude?”

Alex finally closed the door and took a drink. He’d thought Jack would be treating him as shitty as he’d been acting towards everyone else so he didn’t really understand. “Thanks,” he didn’t know what else to say.

He looked over the three DVDs on the counter and held one up. “Aladdin?”

“Oh, that one’s porn.” Alex blinked at him.

“No, like the DVD is porn, I’m not calling Aladdin porn!” Jack noticed Alex’s amusement and started to grin.

“Well shit, I don’t know. You’re the one who thinks he’s your twin.” Alex was so glad Jack never went through with his threat of wearing parachute pants.

“Yeah, staring at a cartoon version of me _would_ be like porn.”

. . . . . . . . . .

Alex glared at his phone as it lit up in the dark. He considered ignoring it, turning over and trying to go back to sleep, but he read the text anyways.

_Backyard. Now. :)_

He smiled half-heartedly. What the hell was Jack up to?

 _It’s cold_ , Alex replied. And it was. He's pretty sure he had heard rain was on the way, too.

_Come keep me warm_

It wasn’t worth the half-assed fight Alex had in him. Jack was relentless, and while being on the wrong side of that could be annoying, it was also one of his endearing qualities.

When Alex got outside he only saw a Jack-less backyard. After some whisper yelling and threats that he was going to leave Jack outside to freeze, Jack unfurled himself from a tree, hanging upside down by his legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex really never knew what to expect.

"Hanging. C'mere." Alex rolled his eyes, but went. He faced Jack, one eyebrow raised in speculation. "Kiss me,” Jack coaxed, sounding way too enthusiastic.

"Uhh. You think you're Spiderman?"

"Be my Mary Jane." Jack looked ridiculous. If it weren’t for the height he could easily be mistaken for a five-year-old.

“I don’t wanna be Kirsten Dunst,” Alex said, reluctantly.

Jack giggled before settling into a pout. Finally, Alex leaned in to kiss him, partly to shut him up. As if on cue, the sky opened up and it suddenly started to rain. Hard.

"Seriously,” Alex questioned looking up to the sky, sounding astonished.

Jack reached out and grabbed him, getting his attention back to kissing. Which, the kissing was okay, but being upside down was mostly just weird and uncomfortable. Jack was starting to get dizzy, accidentally biting Alex’s lip too hard, his nose was awkwardly rubbing against Alex’s chin and Alex just didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Jack scrunched up his face in disappointment. “Even with the rain, this sucks.” Alex nodded in agreement. It was cute Jack had tried.

Jack untangled himself from the tree limb and hopped down, a little wobbly on his feet. He leaned against the tree’s trunk and grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him in and intertwining their fingers. Jack gave Alex a light kiss, nipping his lip just a little before pulling back with a huge smile. “Better,” he assured himself, and went into full make out mode.

Jack took the hand that wasn’t tangled with Alex’s to cup his face as he deepened the kiss. Alex followed his lead, relaxing and falling to pieces in his grip. It was so sweet, in a way. Jack moved his hands to Alex’s waist, pulling him in closer. Every time the kiss broke, Alex saw the smile on Jack’s face and couldn’t help but smile back.

The heat between them was increasing but that didn’t detour the fact that they were both cold and wet and the chill was lessening their buzz. Alex would’ve liked to think the quiver that shot through Jack was caused by him, running his fingers over Jack’s ribs, but he knew they needed to move.

They snuck through Alex’s house as quietly as possible, leaving a dripping trail as they went. Alex flipped the switch on in his room and stood next to his bed, not wanting to sit in his wet clothes. Jack stood in front of the closed door and just stared at Alex for a minute.

“What?” Alex would be weirded out if it weren’t Jack, doing a weird Jack thing.

“You look like a wet puppy,” he said with a smirk.

“Thanks for dragging me into the rain, asshole,” Alex tried to sound annoyed.

“What? It’s cute. Plus, your clothes are all, clingy,” Jack bit his lip, signaling his plan-of-action face. He shut the light off and made his way over to Alex. The moonlight flooded into the room in the most perfect way and he could see Jack’s never ending bright grin, the light reflecting off his teeth.

“Hi,” Jack whispered, close enough that Alex felt his breath and it made him shiver. He leaned in and licked at Jack’s mouth, tentatively.

Jack let out a tiny groan. “Wet clothes, off,” and he reached out and peeled away Alex’s shirt before undressing himself and letting Alex do the same.

Kissing was awesome, but they were new to this. They didn’t even know what this was yet, they just knew that the rest of the world seemed to melt away when they were together like this and that was enough.

“Lay down,” Jack instructed. Alex was typically the one calling the shots but when it came to this thing with Jack, he was getting used to following his lead.

Jack reached into Alex’s bottom drawer, feeling around for a minute before he found the bottle he was looking for. What kind of pal would he be if he didn’t know where the lube was in his friend’s room?

Jack lay on the bed next to Alex, looking more serious than he had all night, with his wet hair stuck against his forehead. He poured some lube in his hand and started to stroke Alex’s dick, which had been hard they started making out against the tree. He leaned over Alex, burying his face against his neck, licking and kissing his way against his jaw line.

Alex was already releasing breathy little moans right into Jack’s ear and starting to make him lose his composure as he kept his hand stroking Jack’s side. Jack sat up, jarring himself away from Alex’s distractions and poured a little more lube into his hand, coating his fingers.

He went back down to kiss Alex for real as his hand slid between Alex’s legs. He swirled his fingers around Alex’s opening, exploring before he went too far. Alex’s hand tightened on Jack’s hip as his breath caught.

“Hey, is this okay?” Jack whispered hotly against Alex’s cheek, fingers ghosting over the spot. He felt one wrong move would halt everything and all he wanted to do was focus his attention on Alex.

Alex thought it was obvious how far gone he was. He would’ve agreed to anything Jack suggested and this was undeniable. “Yeah. Yeah go for it.”

Jack ever so slowly worked one finger in. He went back to lavishing Alex’s neck, trying to keep him relaxed. Soon, Jack went ahead and added another finger, starting to work up a slow rhythm.

“Fuck, Jack,” Alex moaned and Jack nipped at his collarbone. Alex was trying to calm himself, trying to make this last. Jack’s fingers stroking inside him only got better and the heat in his stomach grew. In an attempt to keep his hand away from his dick, Alex brought Jack’s face back up to his own, crashing their lips together feverishly, needing.

Jack wasn’t a great distance from what Alex was feeling. He pressed himself against Alex’s side, his dick hard against Alex’s hip.

Alex could feel heat and wetness on his skin and hear the whimpers Jack was making and it was all adding to the sensations he was feeling everywhere and he couldn’t handle it. Panting and bucking against Jack’s hand, Alex allowed himself to wrap a hand around his dick, trying to stroke in time with Jack.

“F-fuck. Dude, I’m gonna come!” And without faltering his movements, Jack watched. He saw the way Alex bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He felt the way Alex’s body clenched around him and the little aftershocks that shot through as they both brought him off.

Jack grinded his hips into Alex’s side, trying to get some kind of friction. He nuzzled into Alex’s neck, “Touch me. Please.” He sounded desperate, but Alex’s brain was liquid at this point and everything translated into hot.

Barely coherent, Alex leaned over and palmed Jack’s cock, registering the slick warmth. His movements were lazy but Jack’s hips thrust insistently. Alex tightened his hand, post-orgasm making him feel out of body, and stroked more earnestly.

Alex bit at Jack’s lip, glazed eyes staring into wide ones. He felt Jack’s come hit his own stomach and it sent an accomplishing chill through Alex’s body.

Jack collapsed half on top of Alex, slowly regaining his breath. He sat up on one elbow, again grinning.

“So, are you going to stop being so pissy around everyone?”

Alex’s initial reaction was to be on the defensive, but he knew that it wasn’t Jack’s intent to offend. “Is that what the orgasm was for?”

“Don’t be a dick,” Jack’s tone was still light but Alex could tell he might’ve struck a nerve. “I just wanted to make out. And get you off. If everyone else has an easier time dealing with you because of it then I think I’m owed in like, blowjobs.”

Alex couldn’t help but snicker. “If you’re everyone’s savior from my wrath, who will save you?” He was tracing invisible patterns along Jack’s back.

Jack kissed Alex’s cheek as sweetly as possible, displaying a smile that was downright stupid. “Maybe I don’t want to be saved,” he said, mocking a dignified tone, knowing how cheesy it was.

It was almost too ridiculous to acknowledge. Alex stayed quiet for a while, just on the brink of sleep, when he whispered, “You’re unbelievable,” to an already passed out Jack.


End file.
